Three simple words: sequel
by fina2212
Summary: Read Three Simple Words first. Oliva5k5 asked me for a sequel for this story so here it is. Tell me if you like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Guys Olivia5k5 gave me this idea.

Nina's POV

"Fabian we are going to be late!" I called up the steps. Mara and Jerome are having a party.

Julie is seven months old and Fabian still has not asked me the question yet.

"Nina, I was late because I was wondering ,will you marry me?" Fabian asked down on one knee. I was speechless.

"Of course." I said and we went to the party.

Jerome's POV

"Okay, so me and Mara have some news." I said putting my arm around her.

"What is it?" Amber asked us.

"We are getting married!" Mara said.

"Us too!" Nina said soon they were jumping up and down doing something total Amber like.

"We should have a double wedding!" Mara said.

"We should!" Nina said.

"Okay, looks like we are having a double wedding." I said patting Fabian on the back.

"Yup, it does." Fabian said.

"At least they won't be Bridezilla." We said at the same time.

**Like, hate? I want to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mara's POV

"Okay want Patricia or Amber to be the Maid of Honor?" I asked Nina.

"Um, how bout you can chose." I said to her.

"is it okay, if it is Patricia?" Mara asked.

"Sure. I am glad it is just us two." Nina said. We are in her kitchen. Amber and Patricia have Julie and the guys are somewhere.

"Yeah. Remember Amber's wedding?" I asked her.

"Yeah." Nina said laughing.

"Okay, we can let the guys chose the best man and groomsmen." I said to her.

"Hey, Mara I was wondering if it is okay if Julie is in the wedding?" Nina asked.

"As like a flower girl but someone carries her down?" I asked her.

"Sure." Nina said.

"Okay, now for the bridesmaids, Someone from my family ,yours, Jerome's and Fabian's then Amber?" I said to Nina.

"Perfect."Nina said.

Amber's POV

"Patricia she needs her bottle!" I screamed at her.

"Where is her bottle?" Patricia asked.

"I gave it to you!" I yelled at her.

"Well, does she need changed? We just gave her a bottle." Patricia said.

"No, you check." I said handing Patricia the baby.

"No, you are the Godmother." Patricia said handing me the baby.

"You've known Fabian better then me." I said handing Patricia the baby.

"You and Nina are best friends." Patricia said handing my the baby.

"I feed Julie." I said. handing her Julie.

"I feed her." Patricia said handing me the baby.

"But she likes you." Patricia said handing my the baby.

"She likes anyone who takes care of her." I said handing Patricia the baby.

"You change her and no give backs." Patricia said handing me Julie.

Jerome's POV

"So, anyone wanna bet who will be Bridezilla first?" I asked. Me ,Fabian, Alfie ,and Mick are playing Poker.

"I say Nina." Mick said.

"Both." Fabian said.

"You really said Nina will turn into Bridezilla?" I asked.

"Well, they both would something different be mad at each other and change everything. It is simple, they are Brides and going to want it perfect." Fabian said.

"True, I go with Mara." Alfie said.

"Nina." I said.

"What I want to know is how long Amber and Patricia can last with Julie." Fabian said.

"Look here they are." Mick said, and sure enough there was Amber carrying Julie and Patricia.

"She is driving me nuts!" Amber said and then putting Julie on Fabian's lap.

"Yeah. Because Amber won't change her." Patricia said.

"Guys just go. She is fine see. She wanted her mother or father." Fabian said.

"Bye!" They said and ran off to their car.

"I guess not that long." I said.

"Yup. I wonder what they did to Julie." Fabian said.

"I don't know. Anyone want another beer?" I asked.

"Can't, I have Julie." Fabian said.

"No." Alfie said.

"Nope." Mick said.

I didn't have one either.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV

"Okay what color for the bridesmaids dresses?" I asked Mara.

"Purple!" Mara said.

"Okay, What about Patricia's dress?" I asked her writing down the color she chose.

"Black and white?" Mara asked.

"White is suppose to be for the bride." I told her.

"But can't we go non-traditional?" Mara asked.

"Then what are we going yo wear? Neon green?" I asked.

"No ,we can wear white but I think Patricia should also wear white." Mara said.

"I don't think so." I said and we started a fight.

Fabian's POV

"I wonder what Nina and Mara are up to." Jerome said.

"Dresses for the wedding." Alfie said.

"Yeah. Aw ,Julie is sleeping." I said looking down at my daughter.

"Okay, so Mick deal?" Jerome asked handing Mick the deck of cards.

"Sure." Mick said taking the deck.

"So, aren't we suppose to do wedding things?" Alfie asked us.

"Well, not really. Mara and Nina wanted us out of the way so I don't think so." Jerome said.

"Yeah, it is much more fun playing poker then wedding stuff." Mick said.

"Yeah, but I am afraid that two girls and no one to clam then down is Bridezilla." I said.

"C'mon they are level headed and went to college and are smart." Jerome said.

"Alright. But they will turn into Bridezilla I know it." I said.

"Relax. They can't be as bad as Amber." Alfie said.

"True." I said and forgot about it.

Nina's POV

"No, Patricia can't have white on her dress!" I screamed.

"Why not?" Mara shouted back.

"Because white is for the bride!" I yelled.

"Well, I don't want a double wedding!" Mara screamed.

"Me too!" I yelled back and went to find Fabian.

Mick's POV

"Hey guys!" I said when Nina and Mara found us.

"We are not having a double wedding!" Both girls said at the same time and left.

"Okay, so Bridezilla." Fabian said to us.

"We can fix this, you are smart, Jerome and Alfie are sneaky and I can help." I said.

"Alright, we start tomorrow." Fabian said.


	4. Chapter 4

Mick's POV

"Okay, so all we have to do is Jerome get Mara over here and tell her Nina wants to say sorry. I will tell Nina that Mara is coming over here to apologize." Fabian said.

"Yeah, won't they find out that we are behind this?" Jerome asked.

"Not if we make them say something like 'Don't worry about.' Then the other will think that she is apologizing and we get rid of Bridezilla." Fabian said.

"Perfect." Alfie said.

"Yeah so now?" Jerome asked.

"Um, yeah. Nina is planning our wedding." Fabian said.

"Okay, be right back." Jerome said and left.

"Now Mick and Alfie don't make me regret this, I trust you with Julie." Fabian said handing me his daughter. Then he left.

"What di we do?" Alfie asked carrying a crying Julie.

"I don't know how babies work!" I said.

"Well, I don't either!" Alfie said.

"We need to put her to sleep." Mick said and we tried something like a bouncy type thing we see Nina and Fabian do.

Nina's POV

"Mara, it is okay, people fight right?" I asked her.

"Wait, you are not apologizing?" Mara asked me.

"No ,you are." I said.

"You are." She said.

"Fabian said you were!" I said.

"Jerome said you were." She said.

"They lied! Guys we are not having a double wedding! In fact me and Fabian will be getting married in America!" I said and pushed Jerome and Mara out the door.

Fabian's POV

"What are you doing?" I asked Mick and Alfie doing some weird things that I won't go into detail.

"Julie is crying." Mick said.

"Give me her and Mara and Nina are even more mad." I said.

"Yeah ,bye! We don't do catfights." Mick said and left with Alfie right on his heels.


	5. Chapter 5

Fabian's POV

"So, Jerome what do we do? Nina is planning on going to America and never move back here." I said to him.

"Wait ,what did we miss?" Alfie asked.

"Nina and Mara turn into Bridezilla and Nina saying we are getting married in America." I told Alfie.

"We need to make them level headed. Mara is driving me nuts." Jerome said.

"Mick, is there anything you can do?" I asked him.

"I have no idea. But where is Julie?" Mick asked.

"Nina has her." I said.

"They were friends in high school." Jerome said.

"Yeah, both went to college, got a good job." I said.

"Wait, what if we make things better?" I asked.

"How? Mara wants Patricia's dress black and white." Jerome said.

"A black dress and white roses. Think about it, Mara wants white in Patricia's dress but if we talk her into it and talk Nina into giving her another chance." I said.

"That is perfect." Alfie said.


	6. Chapter 6

Fabian's POV

"Fabian, where should our wedding be?" Nina asked me.

"Can you give Mara try? I thought Patricia's dress could be black with white roses." I said to her. We are in the living room in front of the fire, her head on my shoulder and a laptop on her lap.

"The beach or our estate?" Nina asked me avoiding the Mara subject.

"Please? For me?" I asked her making her look into my soft gental brown eyes.

"Fine, but if she starts another fight we are not having a double wedding." She said.

Jerome's POV

"Mara, good news! Nina wants to try the double wedding again." I said to her hoping she will try it.

"Really? I was thinking this was childish." Mara said.

"Okay ,well she wants a double wedding. Do you?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"Yeah, I do. Nina is my friend." Mara said.

Nina's POV

"Mara, I was thinking maybe a black dress for Patricia and white roses?" I asked her when she walked through the door.

"Yeah, so how about we plan everything the boys are very busy." Mara said.

"Poker?" I asked.

"Um yeah." Mara said and we started to laugh.

"Okay, Patricia is Maid of Honor, Mick is Best Man.

Amber is Bridesmaid number 1 Liam is Groomsmen number 1

Lexi is Bridesmaid number 2 Thomas is Groomsmen number 2

Liva is Bridesmaid number 3 Joseph is Groomsmen numer 3." I told Mara who typed it down.

"Yup." Mara said.

No one's POV

So Nina and Mara are fine but for now? The boys are just relaxing will that last for long?


	7. Chapter 7

Fabian's POV

"Okay, enough poker you are coming with us." Mara said to us boys with Nina besides her.

"Where?" Jerome asked her.

"Somewhere to help us now be quiet." Nina said pulling me, and Alfie up the stairs.

"Mara, Nina tell me where am I going!" Jerome demanded.

"Be quiet or you won't like what we are going to do with you." Mara said.

"What? Put me in a dress?" Jerome said laughing.

"Maybe." Nina said.

We did go to a dress shop for dresses. Since we all gave them a hard time we all had to try on a dress with heels.

"Nina, Mara how about this dress?" Mick asked pulling up a pink strapless dress with a black bow around the waist and wearing purple gold shoes.

"No, Mick you don't have the right curves for this dress." Nina said taking a picture of him.

"Yeah, Jerome your turn." Mara said shaking her head like 'Shame'.

"Okay." Jerome said going in to the dressing room.

"How can you girls stand this?" Jerome asked coming out in a black strapless dress and black heels.

"Nina, what do you think? Patricia's dress?" Mara asked taking a picture of Jerome.

"Yeah. It is perfect for either Jerome or Patricia." Nina said.

"Yup" Mara said.

"Fabian it is your turn." Nina said.

"I agree with Jerome." I said coming out in a raspberry color dress and silver heels.

"Yeah, I like that dress." Nina said.

"Yeah, Bridesmaid." Mara said then took a picture.

"Yup, now Alfie." Nina said.

He came out in a blue dress and skin color heels.

"Nope." Nina and Mara said at the same time.

"This was so fun!" Nina and Mara said. Nope it was not well not for us.

**So here is another chapter and there are pictures of the dresses on my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

Amber's POV

"Fabian, that i so not your color!" I said. Mara and Nina are showing me the pictures they took of them in dresses.

"Alfie, no just no and don't even get me started on Jerome and Mick." I said laughing.

"Yeah, I agree." Patricia said.

"Okay, so we had nothing so far for dresses." Nina said.

"Okay, so what about the menu?" Mara asked.

Fabian's POV

"Why am I always stuck with the baby?" I asked myself.

"Because none of us are good with babies expect you and Nina." Jerome said.

"Yeah, because you saw us trying to calm down Julie." Mick and Alfie said.

"So where should I take Nina on the Honeymoon and what am I going to do with Julie?" I asked the guys.

"Take her to her hometown and take Julie she would love it. Her family can see her and her own little family." Jerome said.

"Yeah, that is a good idea." Alfie said.

"Yeah, thanks. What about you and Mara any ideas?" I asked Jerome.

"Nope, any ideas?" Jerome asked us.

"Um, what about Paris or some thing?" I asked.

"Yeah."Jerome said.

"Guys we need to go and look at dresses wanna come?" Nina asked us.

"No!" We all said.

"I'll take Julie she can help us." Nina said taking her out of my arms.

"Hey!" Fabian said.

"Bye Fab." Nina said giving me a quick kiss.

Then she left.


	9. Chapter 9

Fabian's POV

"So when is the wedding?" I asked Nina and Mara when they got back from shopping.

"Um, I was thinking December 12 2012, why?" Nina asked me.

"Oh, just wondering as long as it is not December 12, 2012." I said.

"But it is." Mara said.

"Nina, I have something for work on that day." I said.

"So cancel!" Nina said.

"Then I will lose my job." I said.

"So your job is more important then me? You would rather go to some stupid thing for work then marry me?" Nina asked me closing in on me.

"Nina, you don't understand!" I said to her.

"Oh I don't? Then fine don't marry me!" Nina said and gave me back the engagement ring back.

"I better go find a hotel." I said and left.

The reason why I have to go is because I used every single penny I could use for this ring and now I have to earn it back, I used money I didn't have and now I need to earn it.(Does that make sense?) If I told Nina then she would get mad at me because the ring costs so much but I only wanted the best for her.

Great it is raining. I thought. Nina has Julie so she is in good hands.

Nina's POV

"What could be so important that Fabian had to go to work on that day?" I asked the girls and guys. I was pacing and they were sitting.

"Who knows?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah." The rest of the guys said.

"Nina, maybe he had a reason." Mara said.

"Yeah, I think he did." The guys said.

"Yup." The girls said.

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked them.

Fabian's POV

So what to do? I could go out to eat? Go to the music shop? Talk with Nina? I do not know what to do.

Nina's POV

"What do you know?" I asked them.

"Fabian told us not to tell." Jerome said.

"Please! I really wanna know!" I said.

"No." Jerome said.

"Please, will someone tell me?" I asked.

"Go to Fabian and ask him your self." Mara said.

"But he is mad at me." I said making up an excuse.

"No, you are mad at him." Mick said.

"But I still love him but what if he really doesn't want to marry me?" I asked.

"Once you know they story you know he really loves you." Alfie said then got slapped and kicked by Amber and Patricia.

"Nina, go." Mara said pushing me out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Fabian's POV

"Fabian?" I heard a small voice from my hotel door.

"Yes?' I asked opening it to find Nina there.

"Mick, Jerome, Mara, Alfie ,Amber, and Patricia told me you have a secret of why you have to work, what is it?" Nina asked me coming into my room.

"Well, the ring you had, I used my money and some I used from future paychecks and he wants me to pay him back so I need to work that day because I chose that day when he gave me a choice. I didn't want you to know because I thought you would get mad at me because of how much it costs." I said sitting on the bed and putting my head in between my hands waiting for the lecture.

"Fabian, I am so sorry. I didn't know and I am a little mad but still love you." Nina said.

"So you would want to marry me?" I asked down on one knee with the ring.

"Yes." Nina said.

Amber's POV

"Jerome shut up, I can't hear a thing!" I whispered yelled to him. Me, Mara, Patricia, Alfie, Mick, and Jerome are outside Fabian's door listening to Nina and Fabian talk.

"Wait Amber where is Julie?" Mara asked us.

"In her room sleeping." I said.

"Alone?" Mick asked.

"Yeah." I said and we tried to get away but guessed who came out of the room, Nina and Fabian.

"Guys. where is Julie?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, Amber where is she?" Patricia asked me.

"She is alone." I said and then Nina and Fabian pushed past us.

"Amber, how blond can one person be?" Jerome asked me.

"I was in a rush and she just slipped my mind." I said.

"Amber, how can a baby just slip your mind?" Mara asked me.

"I was in a rush!" I said.

"Yeah, she better be okay." Patricia said.

"Yeah, Amber what if she got hurt? Nina and Fabian will be so mad at you." Mick said.

"Yeah, you guys were there too? Why didn't you think of her?" I asked them.

"Because we were not in charge of her!" Jerome yelled to me.

Nina's POV

"Is she okay?" Fabian asked me.

"I don't know she is not here!" I said to Fabian.

"Then were is she!" Fabian said flying down the stairs.

"Where could have Amber out her?" I asked following Fabian.

"Here she is." Fabian said picking her up.

"In her swing." I said taking her and Fabian hugging my from behind and I put my head on his shoulder. It would be the perfect picture.

"I love you." Fabian whispered in my ear.

"Love you too." I said to Fabian.

"She is beautiful like you."Fabian said to me.

"No, she looks like you." I said to him.

"But she has your wavy hair, eyes, and smile."Fabian said to me.

"But she will have your adorable accent."I said.

"My accent is adorable?"Fabian asked me.

"Yes, I am in love with it."I said.

"Aw! This is so cute!"Amber said squealing her head off.

"Yeah it is! Oh my I sound like Amber." Patricia said.

"So Julie is fine nothing is wrong with her?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah, she is fine. How did you get her to sleep?"Fabian asked Amber.

"I didn't put her to sleep." Amber said.

"I did." Said

**Who said it? Is it someone in the room or someone like Rufus?**


	11. Chapter 11

Fabian's POV

"I did." Said Joy coming through the kitchen door.

"Joy, why are you here?" I asked stepping in front of Nina.

"Oh, because we are so good together! See I can do anything Nina can do but better."Joy said coming closer to me.

"Joy, we talked about this in high school when you came back I am in love with Nina."I said to her keeping a stern face.

"Fabian, you really loved me too ,remember?"Joy asked me.

"No, I love Nina now go and never come back here again."I growled at her.

Nina's POV

You should have saw Joy. She is wearing a black sequin dress that is like 3 sizes to small, black platform pumps and a bunch of jewelry(outfit on my profile).

"Fine. Fabian Rutter I must warn you, you have not seen the last of me." Joy said and left.

"What did she want?"I asked Fabian.

"Me, but I am taken."Fabian said making sure Joy left.

"Okay, make sure she never comes here again."I said.

Sorry it is short I just am out of thoughts and everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Fabian's POV

"Nina, I promise that Joy will never comer here again. Nina you can do everything and even more that she can do and better. Joy is mad because I am with you." I said pulling Nina into a hug.

"Okay, I think we should leave. Nina tomorrow all of us girls are going to some fancy resort for a night and supper." Amber said then everyone left.

"So, I better get out my pj's and and a dress." Nina said then left.

"Are you mad me?" I asked her up in the bedroom.

"No, just mad at Joy because she is just stealing you and Julie!" Nina said fighting against my hug.

"But she can't steal me and Julie. Joy can come here and try but she can never succeed." I said to her.

"Okay." Nina said and gave in.

"Fabian I am leaving!" Nina yelled in the morning. All of the girls are in dresses.

Amer has a floor length soft pink dress, sandals, and a white clutch.

Patricia has a black one-shoulder dress, bow pep toe heels and a black clutch.

Mara has a teal v-neck, gold heels and clutch.

Nina has on a white and black lace dress, gold sandals, and a sand color clutch.(Outfits on my profile)

It has to end here because I am going out so there will be more once I get back!


	13. Chapter 13

Fabian's POV

"Okay, have fun." I said to them, going into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Bye, Fabian." Nina said kissing my cheek then left.

Nina's POV

"So, Nina what dresses will the bridesmaids have?" Amber asked me.

"It is a pink dress with some gold in it. Then Patricia's dress in TBD." I said.

"Yeah, we thought black is to, sad for a wedding." Mara said.

"So, what about wedding playlist or do we need to make one?" Amber asked.

"We need to make one." I said.

"How about I'm only me when I'm with you?" Patricia asked me and Mara.

"I love that song!" Me and Mara both said.

"Okay, so we will have that song first?" Amber asked writing this down.

"Yup." Mara said and I nodded.

"Then Living on a prayer?" Amber asked.

"It is a yes." I said and Mara nodded.

"Okay." Amber said writing this down.

"I don't know about Nina but love Raise Your Glass." Mara said.

"Yeah. Shouldn't we get changed?" I asked and we all nodded.

I came out in a light blue tank, dark blue pants and poka dot socks.

Amber came out next in a bright yellow nightgown, and stripe sockes

Patricia came out after Amber in a Cookie monster tee, white pants and stripe socks as well.

Mara was last in her SpongeBob SquarePants tee, pink plaid pants and stripe socks.

**End of Chapter. Sorry it is just I don't feel like writing right now. Pj's on profile.**


	14. Chapter 14

Nina's POV

"So what other song? We already have I'm only me when I 'm with you, Living on a prayer and Raise your glass. What else?" I asked looking off of Mara's laptop.

"The electric slide?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, I love that!" I said turning onto my back and looking at the ceiling.

"So is there a song stuck in your head that would be a good song?" Amber asked.

"Blow by Ke$ha." I said.

"I got a feeling by Black Eyed Peas." Mara said.

"How about Like A G6 by Far East Movement?" Patricia asked me and Mara.

"Sure." We said.

Fabian's POV

"Not again." I said when three guys entered my house for our little party.

"Hey buddy." Jerome said.

"Remind me why I gave you guys house keys for mine and Nina's house?" I asked.

"Because we did." Alfie said sitting next to me.

"Yeah so you go home." I said trying to push them out.

"Not going to happen." Mick said.

"Please?" I asked them.

"No." Jerome said.

"Just don't touch the tuxes you have to wear." I said to them.

"Okay, so where is Nina's dress?" Alfie asked.

"I have no idea. Nina and Mara put me in charge of the tuxes." I said sitting down.

Nina's POV

"So, Nina what does your dress look like?" Amber asked me.

"It is a surprise." I said.

"Mara?" Amber asked.

"Same." Mara said.

"Please just a sneak peak?" Amber asked.

"No." Me and Mara said.


	15. Chapter 15

Joy's POV

I know I am not allowed in Fabian's house and that I am not allowed near it but he didn't say anything about the

Nina's POV

"Fabian, get your lazy but up." I said smacking him in the but with a pillow.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because we need to meet with the priest!" I said.

"Okay, come here." Fabian said and he gave me a passionate kiss.

"Okay, now get dressed!" I said to him and left.

Joy's POV

So I know what I will do. Nina will be mad but who cares what Nina thinks. Fabian will thank me for what I am about to do.

"Joy! We need the orders for Nina and Mara!" Said my boss so I got them only they were not the ones Nina wanted.

Nina's POV

"These dresses are so Ugly! Joy must have done this." I said to my self.

"Joy Mercer!" I yelled then attacked her.

"Nina!"...


	16. Chapter 16

Joy's POV

"Nina" Fabian and Jerome said at the same time and tried to pull us away.

"She attacked me!" I said.

"Because she gave me the wrong order! She is trying to sabotage our wedding!" Nina said.

"So what if I did!" I said behind Jerome.

"Joy just stay out of it! Fabian loves me now and you know it! That is why you are so jealous! The reason why you wanted to change your self, for everything because you are jealous of me and Fabian." Nina said smirking.

"So?" I asked.

"You are jealous of me and Fabian you would do no matter what because all you want is attention!" Nina said all cozy with Fabian in front of her so she wont come after me.

"I was the one who was forgotten! I was the one who was left alone all day! I just wanted someone to notice me!" I said tears coming out of my eyes.

"Yeah, you could have asked us! We would let you in but you had to be the Drama Queen!" Nina said.

"Girls lets go and we can get the dresses at another store." Fabian and Jerome tried to move Nina.

"Yeah be a coward!" I yelled to Nina.

"No, I'll be the mature one." Nina said.

"Yeah right." I said.

"Yeah, I am cause Joy you are not worth it." Nina said and left with Fabian's arm around her waist.

Patricia's POV

"Why is Nina's hair all messy?" I asked when Nina, Fabian, and Jerome came in the door.

"Joy messed up her order and then Nina and Joy had a fight." Fabian said.

"Oh, alright." Mara said.

"She is so mean." Nina said under her breath.

"Oh and Nina,-

How said that and what is the rest of the sentence?


	17. Chapter 17

Patricia's POV

"Oh and Nina, I don't want to be mean, but what if she shows up at the wedding?" I asked her and Mara.

"She can't do any damage there." Nina said.

"Okay, but you don't know her." Jerome said.

"What is she going to do? Kill me?" Nina asked Fabian.

"Maybe." Fabian said.

"So, what would you do?" Nina asked him.

"C'mon Nina you are overreacting." Fabian said.

"Then what would she do?" Nina asked him.

"I don't know and you are overacting." He said.

"Fine! Maybe I am! Let her kill me." Nina said racing up the steps.

Fabian's POV

"So, are you mad at me?" Someone asked. Everyone left and it is late at night. I am on the couch watching TV.

"Of course not. Bring you and Julie over here." I said to Nina and Julie.

"Okay." She said burring her head in my neck and letting me hold Julie.

"Trust me, Joy will not hurt you, me or Julie." I said into her soft sandy hair.

"Okay." She said sleepy.

The end of the chapter. I need ideas. Should the next chapter be the wedding or dress shopping because they need new dresses?


	18. Chapter 18

Patricia's POV

"Guys where is Nina?" Amber asked.

"Right here. I had to make sure Fabian was in his room." Nina said.

"Oh right the Groom should not see the dress before the wedding." Liva said.

"Yeah, so we need to go before we are late." I said and we left.

Nina's POV

"Joy!" I yelled.

She locked me in a closet and is going to marry Fabian.

Joy's POV

"Speak now of forever hold your peace." The Preacher said.

"Fabian, have a nice life." Someone said and ran out crying.

"Wait who was that?" Mick asked me.

"I don't know we should get back to the wedding." I said.

"I want to know who that was." Fabian said running after her.

Fabian's POV

There are two Ninas?


	19. Chapter 19

Fabian's POV

"What is going on here?" I asked gripping hard on the Nina that ran away.

"She is Joy! She wants to ruin our wedding!" Nina that I almost married said.

"Fabian you are gripping to hard on my wrist." Nina number 2 said.

"Yeah, well to bad Joy I am going to marry Nina!" I said.

"But that is Joy! I am Nina the one you love! She locked me in a closet and got out in time to save you." Nina number 2 said.

"How did you get out?" I asked still keeping my grip.

"Remember when we would go up in the attic? Bobby pins." Nina number 2 said pulling one out of her hair with her free hand.

"Lair!" Nina number one said pointing to Nina number 2.

"Joy, shut up and get out of her." I said to her.

"Fabian." Joy said trying to get close to him.

"Leave." Fabian said pointing to the door.

"Fabian, please do my one huge favor." Nina said.

"Anything." I said to her.

"I think my hand is numb." Nina said motioning to her hand.

"Right, sorry." I said letting go of her and stepping back.

"Now, that is gone can we start the wedding?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah, now that Joy is gone and Nina is here we need to start the wedding. I thing Julie even feel asleep!" Mara said.

Amber's POV

So, we did do the wedding, everything was a blur until when they said to Mara, Jerome ,Nina, and Fabian "You may kiss the bride." That was my favorite part.

Mara's POV

"So, congrats!" Me and Nina said at the same time. Julie was with her and Fabian behind her. A perfect family.

"So, when are you leaving?" Nina asked me. Music blasting in the background.

"In an hour, you?" I asked.

"Um, after the party." Nina said looking at Fabian.

"I need to go, Julie needs feed." Nina said then went to the bathroom.

Fabian's POV

"So, no more pranks?" I asked Jerome as I patted him on the back.

"Yeah, Mara is the one I love, pranks was my childhood love." Jerome said.

"Okay, so where are you taking Mara?" I asked him.

"A cruise." Jerome said.

"So, now we only need Patricia and Mick to date someone and then the whole Anubis house will be married." I said.

"I heard that!" Mick and Patricia both said.

"You were meant to!" Jerome said then Patricia glared at him.

Nina's POV

"Hi, Julie." I said in a baby voice making her laugh. I love her laugh and smile.

"Bye bye." I said waving and she mimicked me. She is so cute.

"Nina, will you please come out?" Fabian asked behind the bathroom door.

"Yes?" I asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" Fabian asked as he offered his arm and I took it.

Patricia's POV

"Hey." I said to Mick. We both got stuck on cleaning up.

"How did we both get stuck doing this?" Mick asked as he picked up an empty bottle.

"Because Fabian is your best mate and Mara is mine." I said to Mick.

"Yeah, now we have no more weddings for Bridezilla!" Mick said happily.

"Or play Poker." I said to him.

"Aww." Mick said as he hung his head.

Mara's POV

"Jerome! I love it!" I said and then hugged him.

"Two months on this cruise you and me." Jerome said then we went to find our room.

"I love you." I said in bed next to Jerome.

"Love you too." Jerome said turning off the lights.

Nina's POV

"Fabian, thank you so much!" I said when we landed in my hometown.

"Only the best for my wife." Fabian whispered in my ear.

Amber's POV

"Alfie!" I yelled to him.

"Yes?" He asked me.

"I want a child." I told him.

A sequel for the sequel or is this good enough? Review what you want.


End file.
